Promesse
by lenaJ
Summary: Petit moment entre Walter et Paige après une dure journée. Pour le reste je vous laisse lire. OneShot
1. Chapter 1 : Promesse

**PROMESSE**

**J'adore cette série. Pour moi la meilleure nouvelle série de l'année. Et j'adore Walter et Paige. Je trouve qu'ils ont une alchimie évidente. Vu le manque de fanfics pour le moment sur cette série, et surtout en français, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Si je vois que vous aimez, je me déciderai à partir sur une fic à chapitres et non plus un OneShot. Bonne lecture à tous. **

Paige regardait les lumières de la ville, du toit de l'immeuble où ils avaient leur « base ». Elle avait eu besoin de s'isoler un peu pour relâcher la pression de la journée. Elle eut un demi-sourire : jamais elle n'aurait pensé, en quittant son job de serveuse pour suivre Walter et les autres dans cette aventure, qu'elle prenait là la décision la plus risquée de sa vie. Au premier sens du terme. Elle n'osait même plus compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient failli mourir lors de leurs missions pour le gouvernement. Bombes, balles, agents nucléaires, chimiques ou infectieux, elle ne pouvait décider lesquels étaient le pire. Là tout de suite, elle aurait tendance à pencher pour l'accident de voiture car l'évènement était tout frais de l'après midi. Ils s'étaient fait rentrer dedans à pleine vitesse par un gros 4x4 noir. Et manque de chance c'était tombé sur sa propre voiture dont il ne valait mieux pas préciser l'état : bonne pour la casse pour faire court. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient un accident de voiture provoqué par un criminel pas vraiment content. Après tout leur métier impliquait de ne pas avoir affaire à des enfants de cœur. C'était les règles du jeu et Paige les avait acceptées. Mais c'était la première fois que la vie de son fils avait été en danger. Car cette fois, Ralph aussi était dans la voiture, et elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Son fils qui était tout pour elle et dont elle se sentait si proche, malgré leurs difficultés à communiquer.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. Walter s'approchait, deux bières à la main. Il lui en tendit une et désigna du regard le siège à côté d'elle comme pour demander la permission de s'asseoir. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle tourna la tête et le détailla du regard. Cette simple question montrait les progrès qu'il avait fait. Il se souciait de savoir si elle gérait les évènements de la journée et elle fut fière de lui. Et aussi fière d'elle car elle savait qu'elle en avait sa part de responsabilité. Après tout elle était payée pour ça. Elle commençait à un peu déteindre sur lui. Elle était consciente que jamais Walter ne parviendrai à s'ouvrir au monde comme quelqu'un de « normal », même si elle détestait ce mot. Mais ces progrès, bien que probablement imperceptibles pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle les voyait et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avançait par petits pas, mais il avançait quand même, et dans sa direction. Se pouvait-il que lui avec son QI incroyable et elle, dotée d'un fort QE, ils trouvent un équilibre ?

\- Ça peut aller ! répondit-elle. Pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée de bière.

Sans savoir pourquoi, son regard se fixa sur sa main. Cette main que Ralph avait prit dans la sienne après l'accident. Et elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Son fils avait cherché une sorte de réconfort et il l'avait trouvé en Walter. Ils étaient tous deux connectés comme jamais elle ne pourrait l'être avec Ralph elle le savait. Une part d'elle était effondrée de ce constat, mais une autre était soulagée et reconnaissante que ces deux là se soient trouvés. Elle n'était pas jalouse. C'était même une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était heureuse que Walter soit entré dans leur vie, dans sa vie.

\- Puis-je te demander une faveur ?

Walter la regardait, aussi surpris qu'il pouvait l'être et acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais que tu sois toujours là pour Ralph. Que tu ne le laisses jamais tomber.

Walter était étonné par cette demande mais il sentait que c'était important pour Paige.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Il a besoin de toi tu sais. Je le sens changé depuis qu'il vous connaît. Heureux, plus apaisé… compris. Une mère ne souhaite que le bonheur de son enfant et aujourd'hui son bonheur, c'est toi !

\- Je comprends que ça peut être difficile pour toi à percevoir mais il t'aime Paige, crois-moi ! I n'arrive juste pas à te le montrer dans ton langage, mais il aime sa maman.

Paige ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à ces mots. Depuis quand Walter était-il devenu bon pour consoler ? Sacrément doué même. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle comprit au regard perplexe de Walter qu'il devait la prendre pour une folle. Passer des larmes au rire en deux secondes, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas comprendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis simplement trop « émotionnelle » ! dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Walter sourit et Paige en fut ravie. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle arrivait de plus en plus souvent à le faire sourire. Mais elle reprit son sérieux :

\- J'ai besoin de savoir que n'importe quoi qui pourrait se passer entre nous, tu seras toujours là pour lui.

\- Entre nous ?

Paige rougit au sous-entendu.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas. Je pourrais par exemple décider de claquer la porte parce que mon patron ne veut pas m'augmenter !

A ces mots, Walter s'esclaffa franchement. Paige lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le taquiner et se mit à rire avec lui.

**Reviews are welcome ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Babysitting

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos favorites, follows et reviews qui sont adorables. Ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir que mon travail est apprécié et ça motive à continuer. La preuve j'arrive avec une nouvelle petite scénette. J'aimerais dans l'idéal faire une fic à chapitre mais j'attends la fin de la saison pour peut être rebondir dessus et malheureusement ce sera aussi fonction de mon emploi du temps car mon boulot ne me permet pas d'écrire autant que je le voudrais.**

**Par contre je prends les requêtes pour des OneShot si vous voulez ;-). J'essaierai de répondre à vos attentes dans la mesure du possible. Donc si vous avez une idée et que vous voulez la voir retranscrite en OS je suis ouverte à toute proposition. Je suis plus Waige mais si vous désirez autre chose et que je suis inspirée pourquoi pas.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**BABYSITTING**

_\- Bonjour_ ! dit Paige d'un ton enjoué en entrant au garage, chargée de tous les côtés.

Mais l'équipe la remarqua à peine, tous occupés chacun de leur côté. Seul Sylvester maugréa un bonjour. Même Ralph la laissa, après avoir déposer sur la table le sac qu'il tenait pour aider sa mère, pour courir voir Walter et découvrir sur quoi il travaillait.

_\- Houhou ! J'apprécierais un peu d'aide !_ fit-elle exaspérée, bien que légèrement car elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de leur manque de « sociabilité ».

Cette phrase fut une alerte pour Walter et il abandonna ce qu'il faisait pour se dépêcher de la délester des sacs qu'elle tenait à la main gauche pendant qu'elle posait sur la table un cosy qu'elle tenait à sa droite.

Walter eut un vif mouvement de recul.

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_\- Ça s'appelle un bébé Walter !_ le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

Ces mots lui donnèrent enfin l'attention de tout le monde et le reste de l'équipe s'approcha aussi pour venir voir ce nouvel élément de leur environnement.

_\- Oui ça je sais !_ répondit Walter avec arrogance. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _

_\- C'est un cas d'urgence !_ tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Car elle était consciente que même si ce n'était pas un travail des plus communs, c'était tout de même son lieu travail. _C'est la fille de ma voisine ! Son mari s'est gravement blessé au bras avec son taille-haie et ils sont partis d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de Lilly. _

Happy faisait une moue dégoutée en regardant Sylvester et Toby penchés sur la petite fille à lui faire des grimaces et des chatouilles. Devant l'air perplexe de Walter, Paige continua :

_\- Ça s'appelle de l'empathie Walter. Aider les autres. C'est ce qu'on fait tous les jours non ? Et puis je n'ai que des relances de factures à faire aujourd'hui. Je pense pouvoir gérer les deux. _

Et elle lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil pour signifier que leur discussion était close. Elle se fraya un chemin entre Toby et Sylvester pour reprendre le cosy et se dirigea vers son bureau. Walter se résigna et tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

…..

_\- Ahhh Paige je t'en supplie fais-là taire !_ fit Toby, les mains sur les oreilles. _Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'elle braille j'en peux plus._

_\- Je sais Toby, je suis désolée. Elle a faim !_ dit-elle comme une évidence et un peu exaspérée, pendant qu'elle préparait le biberon. _Est-ce que quelqu'un peut la prendre pour essayer de la calmer en attendant ?_ dit-elle en désignant le biberon. _Ce ne sera pas long j'arrive tout de suite._

L'équipe se regarda tour à tour.

_\- Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je touche à ça ! _fit Happy d'un ton ferme qui n'incitait pas à répliquer et elle retourna s'occuper d'une voiture, un clé à molette dans la main.

Les regards convergèrent alors vers Sylvester et il commença à paniquer :

_\- Les probabilités que je la fasse tomber sont de 0,6%, celles de me faire vomir dessus 53%, sur les chaussures 18% et celles qu'elle augmente mon anxiété et donc qu'elle la ressente et qu'elle pleure encore plus de 266% !_ dit-il en criant presque sur ce dernier chiffre largement exagéré.

_\- Bon ça va Sylvester, laisse tomber !_ lui dit Walter pour le rassurer et il se tourna alors vers Toby.

_\- Alors là n'y compte même pas !_ répliqua ce dernier. _Tu sais combien cette veste en cuir m'a couté ?_

_\- Tu n'as qu'à l'enlever !_ répondit Walter comme une évidence.

_\- Hinhin !_ fit Toby accompagné d'une négation de la tête avant de courir à l'arrière du garage de peur de se faire retenir et même rattraper.

Walter se retrouva alors seul et fit un mouvement circulaire de la tête pour chercher une solution pour échapper à cette situation. Il vit alors Ralph qui jouait sur Proton Arnold. L'idée lui vint à l'esprit mais elle s'échappa aussitôt. Non il n'avait pas le choix il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Il s'approcha alors d'un pas hésitant auprès du bébé en lissant sa cravate pour se redonner confiance. Il fit le tour de la table où était posé la petite fille qui pleurait toujours, se rapprocha d'elle les mains sur les oreilles les yeux plissés comme pour l'inspecter, la renifler même, puis s'en éloigna presque aussitôt en faisant non de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait changer d'avis.

De loin Paige, qui voyait son manège, s'empêcha de s'esclaffer. Elle jeta un œil rapide sur le biberon en train de chauffer dans le chauffe-biberon et décida d'aller porter secours à son patron.

_\- Aurais-tu peur d'un bébé, Mr 197 qui n'a peur de rien ?_

Pour toute réponse, Walter la regarda d'un air confus et vexé et elle émit un petit rire. Elle prit la petite fille délicatement dans ses bras et la tendit vers Walter mais elle cru lire de la panique dans ses yeux.

_\- Viens ! Elle va pas te manger je te le promets. Même si elle est affamée._

Était-ce ces mots qui le rassurèrent ou une fierté de mâle ? Toujours est-il qu'il finit par se rapprocher et prit enfin le bébé que Paige lui mit dans les bras.

_\- Tiens-bien la tête surtout ! J'arrive tout de suite c'est bientôt prêt !_

Walter ne se souvenait plus s'il s'était déjà senti aussi crispé et mal à l'aise de sa vie. Mais il eut l'idée d'essayer de la bercer un peu, il l'avait vu faire dans un film. Soudain il ne l'entendit plus pleurer et en baissant les yeux s'aperçut que Lilly s'était saisi de sa cravate et l'avait mise à sa bouche.

Walter eut un éclair de sentiment qu'il ne reconnut pas. Était-ce de la tendresse ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir plus cette question car Paige s'approchait avec le biberon à la main et lui tendit.

\- _Tu veux lui donner ?_ demanda-t-elle gentiment d'un air attendri (chez elle c'était clair). _Elle t'a adopté on dirait !_

\- _Ah non ça va !_ _Le deal c'était qu'on la prenne pour la calmer pendant que tu préparais le biberon. Elle est calmée, le biberon est prêt, ma mission est terminée !_ dit-il en tendant le bébé à Paige qui la reprit non sans un rire qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Walter.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et donna enfin son biberon à la petite qui téta goulument avec des gémissements de plaisir.

_\- Tu me la donneras je la laverai _!

Walter était tellement absorbé par le spectacle de Paige et du bébé qu'il ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- _Ta cravate !_ dit-elle comme une évidence en désignant le morceaux de tissu plein de bave.

\- _Ah oui !_ dit-il complétement ailleurs.

A ce moment précis, il se moquait de cette cravate comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Regarder le visage radieux de Paige, son sourire jusqu'au oreilles, ses mimiques d'adoration et écouter sa voix ridicule qui parlait au bébé, la voir si heureuse, c'est ça qui à cet instant était devenu le centre de son monde.

Une autre émotion montait en lui. Comme une vague de chaleur qui partait de son ventre, ses tripes. Une envie ? Qu'un jour… ? Cette idée lui sembla tellement absurde qu'il se ressaisit en un éclair et tourna les talons pour retourner enfin à sa fusée sur laquelle il travaillait. Retourner à son monde de sciences, de calculs et de logique. Celui qu'il comprenait. Et qui faisait bien moins peur.

**Reviews are welcome ;-)**


End file.
